Mei
|image = Mei Profile.png |caption = |name = |family = Linda (mother) |period = The Event |faction = Survivor |status = Alive |appear = I Am Alive |voice = Angela GaluppoI AM Alive (2012 Video GameAngela Galuppo }} Mei is a character featured in I Am Alive. She is a survivor of the Event and the daughter of Linda. She often speaks a quiet tone and provides the Protagonist information about familiar locations and supplies. Mei maintains her naivety, yet is not ignorant of her surroundings. She is a resourceful child and knows how to avoid danger. History Early Life Mei is too young to remember much of the world prior to The Event. She refers to the time before it as "before stuff got so broken". The Event Protected by her mother, Linda, Mei remained at her father's side when he was injured and unfit for travel. When he died, Mei and her mother were taken into the care of a man named Henry, who offered them food and shelter inside his apartment, presumably located on 3rd Ave and Crockett Street. Protected against the earthquakes and the ash cloud, Mei and her mother lived a relatively comfortable life in the post-apocalyptic city of Haventon. Events of I Am Alive During the events of the game, a sick Mei is separated from her mother (who is kidnapped by a gang of survivors) and forced to fend for herself for a time. When the girl encounters the Protagonist, she is wandering the streets calling for her mother. Upon realizing she was being watched, Mei flees. The Protagonist mistakes her for his daughter, Mary, and pursues her across the city into an alleyway where she is cornered by a gang. After she is rescued, Mei befriends the Protagonist who promises Henry that he will get her the mall before the dust storm settles in. The Protagonist forms a bond with Mei, his interaction with the child highlighting his humanity and the family he strives to find. In a video he confesses that she reminds him of his daughter. During their short time in the mall, the Protagonist discovers that Mei has a fever and goes to retrieve medicine for her. He is unable to travel with her, so he leaves her in the "safe place" on the fourth level of the mall where she is protected from harm. When he returns, he administers the medicine and allows her to sleep until her fever goes down. Upon hearing gunshots inside the mall, they resume their journey, traveling through the subway system back to Henry's apartment. The Protagonist carries Mei on his back, roped securely in place. He is still able to scale obstacles and confront enemies who threaten to harm them. When forced into a combat situation, Mei will scream if the Protagonist is injured (or looses his grip on a ledge), though she sustains no damage herself. However, Mei can die along with the Protagonist if he falls from a great height. When the Protagonist obtains a radio transmitter from a marooned ship within the city, he sets out to find Mei's mother. He locates her in a hotel where female survivors are being held captive and sexually abused and rescues her. Linda and Mei are reunited and the group devise a plan of escape. While the Protagonist goes to set off fireworks atop the highest building above the ash cloud, Mei, her mother and Henry head off to the amusement park near the docks where rescue awaits them. When the Protagonist arrives at the Pier 37 Amusement Park, a panicked Linda explains that she was separated from Mei when they were attacked by a gang that occupied the park. Henry went to find her, but never returned. She and the Protagonist split up to find Mei. The Protagonist finds the Mei hiding behind a locked gate, sitting on a bench. Elated that he found her, he and Mei head off to the boat where Linda is waiting for them. Mei is visibly disappointed when the Protagonist chooses to stay behind, but she gives him her doll, citing that his daughter "might need it". The Protagonist thanks her for the gift and promises to tell his daughter where it came from. Linda and Mei are last seen aboard the boat before it sets sail for Port Siena. Gallery Screenshots Mei rescue.jpg|Mei in hiding I Am Alive Screenshots 3 .jpg|Mei on the back of the Protagonist I am alive screenshot 014.jpg|Mei resting Mei Profile.jpg References Category:Characters